


Jealousy

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, other characters make a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Leliana’s reunion with the Warden does not go as she always imagined it would.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream. I kid you not.

Lyna Mahariel, (Former) Commander of the Grey Wardens, Hero of Ferelden, and girlfriend of Leliana, was in trouble.

 

Granted, it wasn’t her fault. But, she made it worse.

 

And the wrath she was about to face? Well, she considered that to be even worse than the Fifth Blight.

 

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t brush her off?”

 

Lyna replied, “Merrill is my friend. Why would I not hug her after not seeing her for over a decade?”

 

“Because you haven’t seen me in five years! And I’m your girlfriend!”

 

And oh, Lyna was so screwed.

 

You see, Lyna had ridden into Skyhold, ready to be reunited with the love of her life.

 

It was almost all pomp and circumstance, her entrance. Loud horns announced her arrival, and anyone who was anyone rushed out to see who the visitor was.

 

In her Grey Warden colors, it was easy to figure out who it was that garnered that introduction.

 

The one and only Hero of Ferelden.

 

(And lover of Leliana). (Really, the only way Lyna will get out of this one is if she treats her girlfriend title as bigger than the hero title). (She does so anyway even when she isn’t in trouble). 

 

Anyways, it’s not like Lyna was expecting to see Merrill. Why was Hawke’s crew at Skyhold anyways?

 

“They’re here to help us take down Solas!”

 

“They don’t even know Solas, Leli.”

 

“Marian met Solas and she said that was the one mage she didn’t trust. So, she brought whoever was left of her crew here to Skyhold. Her wife Isabela, her brother Carver of the Wardens, and Merrill are here.”

 

“You knew that I know Merrill. So why are you so mad that she hugged me?”

 

Leliana huffed, “That’s not why I’m mad. I’m mad because you saw me getting ready to greet you and you still let Merrill hug you for an obscenely long amount of time!”

 

And, okay, even Lyna can admit that the hug went on much longer than was appropriate. But, her and Merrill were childhood best friends. And they hadn’t seen each other in a decade, maybe even longer than that.

 

Lyna remembered that moment of the hug.

 

She had just gotten off her horse and was surrounded by strangers she did not recognize. And Cullen, who she unfortunately recognized. And, of course, Merrill.

 

(She was surrounded by Evelyn Trevelyan, Varric, Cassandra, Sera, Krem, Iron Bull, Marian Hawke, and Isabela. She just didn’t know their names at that point.) 

 

Leliana wasn’t down from her tower yet.

 

But, she was when she saw Merrill go in for a very long hug. She locked eyes with Lyna the whole time. And she was fuming. Lyna had swallowed, knowing that as soon as the formalities were over, she would be dragged to Leliana’s quarters at the top of the tower (yes, she knew from the letters where Leliana slept), and be yelled at for the very long hug that she just could not get out of.

 

(And then they would likely have angry makeup sex. Well, Leliana would be angry. Lyna’s just happy to see her heart again).

 

It wasn’t until the woman dressed as a pirate spoke up that Merrill let go, “Easy there cupcake. You’re crushing the poor woman.”

 

And Lyna had given the woman a gratified smile as her childhood best friend let go of her.

 

Lyna had then been introduced to everyone in the circle before Cassandra had noticed the look on Leliana’s face. The one of pure anger.

 

Cassandra spoke up, “Right, then everyone. Let’s let Lyna get situated in Skyhold. We can hold a strategy meeting tomorrow.”

 

At that, everyone dispersed, leaving Lyna alone with Leliana.

 

Leliana, who had then silently dragged her to her quarters.

 

Leliana, who had then started yelling about the hug.

 

“Look, Merrill has always been affectionate. But she doesn’t mean anything by it. She knows that we’re together. Hell, she knows that I want to marry you!”

 

Leliana paused at that, “You want to marry me?”

 

“I’ve wanted to marry you the moment I set eyes on you.”

 

Leliana hummed thoughtfully at that before turning the conversation back to the infamous hug.

 

“I still don’t like how long she hugged you.”

 

Lyna noticed how Leliana seemed more subdued now, the talk of marriage calmed her. Lyna knew that Leliana was a hopeless romantic at heart, even through the tough exterior she displayed to the world.

 

Lyna wrapped the taller woman in her arms, “I know. And I’m sorry. If you’ll let me, we can spend the rest of the evening together, and I won’t let you out of my arms.”

 

And that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
